


ART: Duelling Practice, 1969 (Bellatrix/Tom)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord teaches his young recruit to duel. At least, that's the way it starts.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted 2013. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Duelling Practice, 1969 (Bellatrix/Tom)

[Duelling Practice, 1969](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Duelling-Practice-1969-Bella-Tom-Riddle-410813516) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com).


End file.
